Weird Cat Schools
Weird Cat Schools! By Nighto So this is a bunch of spoofs based off of real life school so i'll have things like kindergarten (kinderkats) 1st grade so on so on. Yes I know they are VERY random (or atleast the kinderkats one is) but that is because it's a spoof, MMKAY? Good, you understand me. And yes the grammar in the first one is derpy, it's kindergarten, what do you expect from it? So now I have described it, here is the spoofs themselves. WARNING: WILL CAUSE MANY RANDOM THOUGHTS AND SHIPPINGS, DOES NOT CARE ABOUT THE AGES OR KIN OF THE CATS IN THE VERY MANY STORIES, BECAUSE OTHERWISE IT WOULDN'T BE FUNNY! Arc One - The School Fail Begins Kinderflail - The four siblings have finally reached the age to be in school, Lightkit, Nightkit, Blackkit, and Gingerkeet are ready to take on KinderKats! But maybe they should've been home schooled, instead. First! - Nightkit, Lightkit, Gingerkeet, and Blackkit have reached First Grade after a long school year and a short summer. Spreading across the four teachers, they are wondering how they survived the old gym teacher. But maybe he isn't gone, yet. Second Surprise - Gingerkeet, Blackkit, Nightkit, and Lightkit are in second grade now, and they sure aren't ready for the twists and turns of the school year this time. But with a nagging Dovewing trying to shape Gingerkeet into perfection, they must stand up for the randomness of their sister. Third Fear - Blackkit, Gingerkeet, Lightkit, and Nightkit are in fear for themselves. Blackkit had a big change over summer, and Nightkit is facing a figth she knows she can't win, Gingerkeet is developing feelings she never had, and Lightkit is facing the biggest challenge - falling behind his grade point average. Fourth is the Worst - The siblings are facing their last year at Lake Wave Elementary, and are ready to dive into middle school. But with Blackkie's secret getting worse, and Lightkit and his problems intensifying, Gingerkeet and Nightkit are given the worst of the storm. Fifth Strikes Gold - Blackpaw has revealed her secret, devastating the siblings. But Nightpaw has found pure treasure with her advancements. And Gingerpaw already getting better at what she has been pursuing, but Lightpaw is on the borderline of being held back and becoming advanced. Six Siblings - The buddies have faced multiple surprises, but to figure out the next one they need more friends. Jaypaw and Phoenixpaw join the gang. Seven Seas - Blackpaw is in her dreams, Nightpaw is already getting degrees from a bird college, Lightpaw has a surprise, and Gingerpaw has handled her problems, but is it the right way? Eighth EvilA new teacher stalks the halls of Mountainside Middle School, and mystery is around every corner for the crew. Nine Numbers - The Marauders have escaped middle school, but a new challenge faces them ahead. Forest Highschool is a new danger for the siblings (and Jayflight and Phoenixflame), and Gingerpelt falls victim to her own heart. Tenth Terror - Nightrunner is already looking at colleges, Gingerpelt is barely recovering, Lightheart is skipping ahead in advanced, Blackmask is holding her head high, but still remains sad due to her discovery, Jayflight and Phoenixflame have decided it's time to pursue an idea. A weird one. Eleven Electric - Gingerpelt catches up with herself, Lightheart has been challenged, Nightrunner has selected her choice after a hard thinking, Blackmask is flailing in homework, but a new mystery lurks around, but the Marauders are chosen by bad luck. Twelve Tapdancing - Gingerpelt is determined, but her siblings are not too much because a certain somebody has been leaving them behind. College Cats - The Marauders have chosen to go to the same college, and are developing their courses quickly. Nightrunner is jumping a path, and Lightheart has finally had his past problems catch up to him. Growing Up - They passed Windy Trail University, and are now searching for themselves, and for somebody to be with. Meanwhile, Jayflight has picked his somebody, and they have had more kin. StaffStalkClan - The Marauders, middle school, have decided to lurk around and stalk the staff, and surely they have some secrets going around. (Credit to Hollywhisker for suggesting StaffStalkClan)